


Neglected and Distracted

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [54]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “Anomaly Detection Device” challenge.





	Neglected and Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Anomaly Detection Device” challenge.

Red soled shoes lay next to scuff marked trainers. Soft moans echoed through the atrium.

“Do you think they'd notice if we went home without them?" Abby asked.

“I could ride in naked on a Triceratops and Jess wouldn't notice right now,” Becker replied.

“Yes I would!” Jess shouted from underneath the ADD where she and Connor had spent over seven hours tinkering with wires.

“Me too!” Connor replied. Then seemed to realise what he'd said, sat up, and banged his head.

“I'll get the First Aid kit,” Abby said with a sigh.

“I'll go find a Triceratops,” Becker replied.


End file.
